Trouble
by paintingflowers47
Summary: Link is new to the city and starting a new school has proven difficult. He's just beginning to understand his predicament when a mysterious boy decides to barge into his life. He's gorgeous, Link can see it, everyone can see it so why is he showing interest in someone as boring and antisocial as Link? Dark, such a mysterious boy, who is he really? Could he be dangerous? AU
1. Chapter 1

Trouble Ch.1

Link was afraid; he liked his old home in the country and his old school where everybody knew him and he was loved by all of the teachers.

"You might want to leave," His mother said gently from behind him, "it's not good to be late on your first day and staring at the front door really isn't getting you anywhere." She leans forward and kisses the frightened blonde on the head before turning around and wondering back into the kitchen. With a deep breath and gritted teeth he pushes the door open and is met with a gust of clear fall air; before he has the chance to change his mind he trots out and over to his car before opening the door and sliding in. He had only been driving for a few months and it still frightened him a bit to have to drive on his own. With one last look back at his home he latches his seatbelt and pulls out of the driveway on his way towards his new high school.

The city was nothing like he would have imagined; he had read about it in books but in the books it had always seemed so much nicer, more beautiful and more romantic. So far the only things he had witnessed had been smoking and bad attitudes. Link climbed out of his worn out car and grabbed his schoolbag before making his way up to the main building. It was a nice school, three stories high with a separate building for the freshmen. Link stopped for a moment and made sure to thank god he wasn't a freshman anymore; those days were pure hell and he felt sorry for anyone who had to go through them.

"Who are you?" he heard a voice call from behind him as he was climbing the main stairway. Link stops and continues to look forward before bounding up the stairs fearfully. He doesn't want to meet anybody; not yet, he was still much too timid to even think about making friends. When he feels he is far enough away from the stranger he pulls out his schedule and sets off to find his first period. When he pushes open the classroom door and walks inside everybody stops talking and stares at him as he walks to the back of the room and takes a seat at an empty desk.

"Why are you staring?" a black haired boy growls from the front of the room, "Is this a zoo exhibit or something? Give the kid some space." Everybody stops staring then and goes back to their gossiping leaving Link thankfully in peace. He was grateful for the stranger who stood up for him and made a mental note to catch up with him later. Despite the fact that he wasn't exactly eager to make friends he did need to show the boy his gratitude.

"Take your seats you bunch of hooligans," a man whom Link assumes is the teacher says before shutting the classroom door and slamming his books onto his desk. "I don't want to be here and neither do you so if you promise to lie to the principle and tell him we learned something useful today I'll let you talk to your buddies. Got that?" A bunch of the classmates give a woot in response but Link just stares blankly, shock clear on his face. Do they not learn? What type of teacher just let's their students do what they want; they should be LEARNING to get GRADES not talking about how they were going to go down to the convenience store after class and get high.

He looks back at the dark haired boy seated at the front of the class and is surprised to see him staring back at him. The boy was certainly gorgeous; he had pale skin and piercing red eyes with a snug black t-shirt covering his torso and ripped up skinny jeans tight against his legs. Must be contacts Link thinks to himself before realizing he's staring and quickly turns his head, a blush coating his cheeks. Link hears someone scoot a chair back but refuses to turn his head in fear that he might catch the glance of the darker boy again.

"Hey cutie," a voice says from the desk next to his. Link looks up into pale red eyes before blushing harshly again and looking down at the ground.

"Hello," he says softly, "Thanks for earlier; I'm not used to so many people watching me." The boy beside him chuckles deeply and leans back in his chair.

"They always stare at the new kid," he says, "I think they would be staring at you even if you weren't new though." Link looks up curiously his embarrassment momentarily forgotten.

"What do you mean?" he asks, "Why?" The boy smiles and leans forward on his elbows looking at the front of the classroom.

"You'll find out soon enough." He says, "So, tell me what your name is."

"Link," he says quickly catching the darker boy's gaze as he turns to look at him, "what's yours?"

"Dark," the boy says smirking, "Well, that's not really it but everybody calls me that so you can too." Link opens his mouth just about to ask another question before the bell rings and everybody darts up from their seats to head for the door. Dark leans over and picks up Link's bag before the blonde can protest.

"So where are we going your majesty?" he asks calmly, looking down at the boy. Link stands up and tries to take the bag away from Dark but is much too short and the taller boy quickly holds it out of his reach.

"Don't you have a schedule to follow?" Link asks having given up on the bag. Dark smirks and winks at him chuckling at the boy's blush.

"I write my own schedule," he says. Link gives up, not wanting to be late and marches out the door Dark quick on his heels. As Dark had warned him before, tons of people stared at them as they made their way to Link's math class but thankfully nobody tried to talk to him. A gust of air-conditioning hits his face as he steps into his math class and he is quick to find a seat at the back of the room before the bell rings again. Dark sits beside him and tosses the boys bag onto the ground near his feet before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Link asks. Dark cracks an eyelid open and looks at the boy carefully.

"Link there's something you need to know about me," Dark says softly almost seductively. The blonde blinks and leans closer curiously.

"Yes?" he asks eagerly, ignoring the noise bouncing around the classroom in favor of what comes out of his strange new friend's lips.

"I _am_ trouble."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yay for my first Legend of Zelda story! I ship these two so much. SO MUCH. Also, if I kind of jumped in-between present tense and past tense I'm totally sorry that's like one of my biggest challenges when it comes to writing. I honestly know that I probably screwed up but please don't flame the reviews; if you have a complaint or advice, message me personally don't leave it in a review. I hope you continue to follow this story because I most certainly plan on continuing it... Dark Link and Link are just too cute.. Link you little uke you :3


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" Dark asks. Link had stopped in front of the lunch room with Dark standing behind him holding his bag.

"I'm frightened," He says moving over to the wall so that he isn't standing in front of the crowd of hungry teenagers fighting to get into the lunch room. Dark follows quietly, standing in front of Link.

"Haven't you ever gone to school before?" Dark asks sarcastically, "Just come sit with me and my friends; they won't care." Link frowns and looks away from the boy in front of him.

"Why are you hanging around me?" Link asks softly. Dark laughs and smiles down at the blonde gently.

"I'm bored," he says, "and you interest me." Before link can reply Dark grabs his wrist and pulls him into the crowded lunch room. Still holding onto him, Dark leads Link to a booth with a fairly normal looking couple seated at it. He takes a seat and drops Link's bag on the floor before dragging the shy boy onto the seat beside him and motioning towards his two friends who are staring curiously at them from across the table.

"Link," Dark says carelessly, "Meet Craig and Zelda. Craig and Zelda meet Link."

"A new one Dark?" Zelda asks rolling her blue eyes, "Don't run him off just yet; he has a nice face." Link raises his eyebrows at her and shivers as Dark laughs beside him.

"Nothing's going to happen to him," Dark says rolling his eyes.

"I can take care of myself," Link says feeling slightly offended. Zelda gives a toothy grin and stares at him.

"No you can't," she says, "you're practically shaking in your seat." Link scowls and turns his nose up at the blonde girl across the table.

"I don't like you," Link says quietly, "You irritate me." Dark snorts beside him before bursting into laughter at Link's surprising forwardness Across from him Craig was chuckling quietly and Zelda was fuming.

"Well I don't like you either," Zelda says obviously at a loss for a proper insult. Dark stops laughing at the lame comeback and Link just rolls his eyes.

"Come one Craig, I want food," Zelda says before grabbing the silent boy by the hand and dragging him to the cafeteria. A few seconds of silence settle between Link and Dark until the taller one clears his throat loudly.

"So, why did you move here? Where did you move from?" Dark asks.

"I moved from Georgia with my mom. We moved because my dad died a few weeks ago and we couldn't stand to live in the house that he left behind," Link says softly. It's quiet after that until Link feels a hand on his shoulder and turns his head to look at it blankly.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable pet," Dark says softly, "Are you okay?" Link blushes at the softness in his voice but nods quickly.

"I'm fine," Link says, "I don't think it's really hit me yet. I'm okay, really." Dark removes his hand and sits back in his seat looking at the ceiling.

"My parents died about a year ago," Dark says blankly, "I didn't really care though; they weren't good people." Link frowns and is just about to say something else when the bell rings and he slides out of his seat with Dark following close behind.

* * *

"I'm home mom," Link yells before dropping his bag on the couch. His mom comes running out of the kitchen and gathers Link into a big hug until he is begging to be released.

"How was your first day?" She asks excitedly. Link gives a soft smile and blushes softly.

"It went well," he says, "all of my teachers were pretty cool and it's a really clean campus." His mom makes a clucking sound with her tongue and puts her hand on her hip.

"Now tell me what's really on your mind." Link smiles sheepishly and takes a deep breath.

"I met this guy..." His mom squeals and gathers link in a quick hug. Link had come out of the closet when he turned fourteen so his mom had had two and a half years to get used to the idea. She was now perfectly comfortable with his sexuality and loved him all the same.

"I'm so excited Link," she says loudly, "you deserve a nice boy." she claps her hands before muttering to herself about overcooked eggs and dashing back into the kitchen. Link laughs softly before collapsing on the couch and throwing a hand over his eyes. Maybe this new life wasn't going to be as bad as he had originally thought.

* * *

Authors Note-

So I have a huge confession to make, when I started writing this story like a month ago I had NO IDEA what was going to happen. I don't believe in plots. Actually, I kind of gave up on this little baby until I was scrubba dub dubbing in the shower the other day and I decided exactly what was going to happen in this fic and exactly who it was going to go down. Now I just have to write it. LOL. I have a slight fetish for pet names so if you see Dark call Link like thirty different nicknames, don't freak out, it'll be okay. The next chapter shouldn't take as long if I can actually manage to get off of my lazy ass and write it. Yeah, that's probably not going to happen.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

~Emmi


End file.
